


Diaper Up

by nepiddle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cake, Diapers, F/M, Making Out, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepiddle/pseuds/nepiddle
Summary: That's why they say: "It's test time, so diaper up." -- They say that. I've never said that. I've never worn a diaper during a test. Who would wear a diaper during a test? That's ridiculous.





	Diaper Up

Amy knew she was going to ace the notary recertification exam. She knew the material inside and out. When she finished this test, she expected to not only be recertified as a notary, but be recorded as the fastest perfect score.

As Amy flew through the test, she felt her bladder twinge and released her pee immediately after. This was why she wore diapers whenever she took exams - so she wouldn't have to spare a thought toward anything but the test. Amy hardly noticed her warm, wet diaper squish beneath her as she leaned forward in her seat.

The exam proctor raised her eyebrows when Amy brought her test to her. “Do you need help with something?” she asked.

“Oh no,” said Amy, “I'm just finished with my test.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I already double-checked all my answers. So how much am I the fastest by?”

The proctor shrugged. “I dunno. We don't record these things.”

“So as an educated guess, would you say . . . three minutes? Five?”

She shrugged again. “I've never seen anyone hand in their test more than half an hour early.”

“So ten minutes then? Awesome.”

The proctor moved on. “If you've passed -”

“Oh, I know I've passed.”

“- your exam results and renewed certificate will be mailed to you in five to seven business days.”

Amy beamed. “Great, thank you.”

Amy was doing a little victory dance in the elevator when it suddenly jolted. Her heart rate picked up as she waited for the elevator to move again. When it didn't, she pressed the button for the floor beneath hers, hoping it would restart the elevator.

“No . . . no no,” Amy muttered to herself as she pressed the door open and close buttons. “Please don't be stuck.” She pressed the help button.

An alarm sounded and a female voice came over the intercom. “Is everything all right in elevator 2?”

“The elevator's not moving!” cried Amy. “I tried pressing the door open and close buttons and the button for the floor below me, but it's not working!”

“We have a technician on their way to assist you.”

Amy groaned a little. “Please hurry. I'm very claustrophobic.”

“We'll get you out as soon as possible.”

Amy tried not to panic. But she was all alone with her thoughts, which reminded her of all the ways she could die. She could run out of air. The elevator could free fall all the way to the bottom. She could run out of air. If she tried to escape down the shaft, she could fall and die, or the elevator could unexpectedly start up again and crush her. She could run out of air.

Amy brought her hands up to her face, and they came away sweaty. Her diaper suddenly became warm and wet again. She was wetting herself out of fear. Amy’s diaper swelled even more, becoming heavy and starting to sag within her pants. By the time she was finished, a couple drops had run down her inner thighs.

Amy groaned. The last thing she needed was to wet herself in this tiny elevator. It would ruin the air quality. Luckily, she didn't need to pee anymore. No more urine had escaped her diaper, and the rest of her dark pants were dry. Still, a soggy diaper was another discomfort on top of her claustrophobic panic.

A voice came over the intercom. This voice was also female, but different from the first. “Elevator 2, you'll be down in about five minutes. I'm diverting power from the other elevators to this one.”

“Thank God,” said Amy. She spent the rest of her time in the elevator taking deep breaths, trying not to squish her diaper and release any more urine from it. When the elevator began moving again, she sighed in relief.

When the elevator doors finally opened, all Amy wanted was to collapse into a chair. But she was even more surprised to see Jake standing there with balloons. Not bothering to ask about the balloons, Amy hugged him close.

“You okay, Babe?” he asked.

“Better now I'm out of there,” Amy croaked.

“And at least they didn't have to call the fire department. Those jerks.”

Amy laughed and took his hand. On their way out to the parking garage, he asked her how the test went. “Obviously, you were perfect. These balloons are for you, by the way.”

Amy took them, smiling. “The proctor said I was the fastest by ten minutes.”

“All right! I also got” - he pulled a brightly colored box out of his bag -  “some s'more cakes to celebrate.”

“That's sweet, babe.”

“Literally. I think I've given myself ten cavities eating these.” Jake unwrapped a packaged pair of cakes and handed her one. He held his with a pinky extended and raised it like a wine glass. “To Amy Santiago, the best damn notary in the whole wide world.”

“You're nice, Jake, but that honor goes to Christa McAuliffe.”

“Fine, then you're the sexiest notary in the whole wide world.”

“Jennifer Lopez is a notary.”

“Wow, really? J.Lo?" Amy nodded. "Well then, you're the best notary who's about to get a s'more cake smashed in her face.” Then he did just that.

Gasping, Amy smashed her cake in his face, making sure to smear it as best she could. Her revenge quickly devolved into a makeout session. Amy was so distracted eating the cake off his lips that she forgot she was wearing a soggy diaper - that is, until he started squeezing her ass. Amy gasped as pee leaked out of her diaper.

“Someone's butt is squishier than usual,” said Jake. “Wait - you used your test diaper, didn't you?”

“Just once during the test.” Amy blushed. “And again while I was stuck in the elevator.”

“Aw, Ames.”

“Shut up.”

“Some people are into that, you know. Not me, I'm not weird. Unless you're into it, I could roll with that.”

“Jake, no.”

“Yep, okay. Should we go?”

“Yeah. And don't you dare mention this to the squad.”

“Chillax,” said Jake, opening the car door for her. “I never mentioned the bookmark incident, did I?”

Amy was still sighing when the car door closed.


End file.
